


How To Save A Life

by orphan_account



Category: Bea Miller - Fandom, CatchingYourClouds, Little Mix (Band), No Fandom, The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Institutions, Self-Harm, Sex Addiction, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, dunno, maybe some deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a random story about four troublesome kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tristan

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Garret Tristan Coleman  
> Age: 18 years  
> Birth Date: 6/7/1993  
> Reason For Being Here: Self-Harm, Pyromania, Drug Addiction, Suicidal  
> Date Enrolled: 8/28/2008  
> Current Date: 5/3/2014  
> Stays Until: Mother feels he's changed  
> Who Plays As Him: Connor Ball

"Are you going to the party, later on?" Madeline asked me, her eyes wide. I rolled my eyes and flopped on my bed.

My mom was throwing a 'Going Away Party' for her boyfriend in our back yard. He was leaving to join the military, or some stupid shit like that. 

To be honest, I could give less of a shit about it. When he leaves, all she's going to do is go out, get drunk, then get knocked up by some dude that she doesn't even know the name of. 

She did the exact same thing, as soon as my father left her sorry ass. 

I wish she had let me go with my father, when he left. She let my older sisters, Nikki and Tara, leave with him, I don't understand why she kept me.

I fucking hate my mother. I don't even refer to her as my mother. She's just the surrogate that gave birth to me.

"No. Why would I?" I muttered into my pillow. 

"Because Corey's leaving." She pouted. "Don't you wanna say goodbye."

"That faggot can drop dead tomorrow, and I wouldn't care. Now get the fuck out of my room." Her bottom lip wobbled, but I could literally care less. I have other shit to worry about. 

I heard footsteps hurry up the stairs, and quickly got up to close and lock my door. I already knew it was Madeline's mother coming to yell at me. But, again, why would I care?

"Open this door, Garret!" Her shrilly voice yelled through the thin wood. She already knew I wasn't going to answer, so why she wasted her breath, I have no idea. 

She probably brought a bobby pin with her, because I heard her trying to pick the lock. When it unlocked, I rolled my eyes again and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why did you yell at your sister? And what did I tell you about using profanity?" She asked (or demanded, however you want to put it) as soon as the knob turned.

"She was annoying me. And I already told you you aren't the fucking boss of me." Now get the fuck out, so I can rest in peace.

Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath before staring at me, her topaz colored eyes blazing. 

"You have one last time to fuck up," She stared, pointing her finger at me. Her almond shaped nails were painted a really bright shade of yellow, and it was making my head hurt. "And I'll send you away, just like I did your father. Don't think I don't know about your secret stash. I'll make sure they have your ass in a heartbeat." 

I didn't know if she was talking about my razors or my weed.

My fists clenched, because I fucking hate it when she mentions my father in shit like this. I had to squeeze the edge of my bed to restrain from punching her in the face. 

"Threatening me will get you nowhere, stupid bitch." I was half expecting the hard slap she delivered to my left cheek. And I bet she wasn't at all expecting me to punch her right back, knocking her flat on her ass.

She stared up at me in complete shock, and I stared down at her, my face pink with my anger. 

I grabbed a random jacket and bolted out the door. I didn't have a car yet, so I started walking as I called my friend, Dustin, to come pick me up. 

I'd just blow off some steam at his house, and then come back later on.

***

When I did come back, it was almost midnight, and Madeline's mother's party was still going on. I could hear the shitty music from all the way up in my room.

Madeline was probably downstairs kissing her mother's ass, just like she always does. This entire fucking family irks my last damn nerves. 

I can't wait til I leave this shit hole. I'm never going to come back. I'm most definitely going to either look for my father or go to the other side of the world.

Same thing, but still.

Since everyone was downstairs, I decided now would be the best time than ever to 'play with myself'. 

I went in my bathroom, and locked my door. Squatting down, I looked under my sink and got both of the things I was looking for; the only razor I have left (Madeline's mother threw the rest away (nosy ass bitch)) and a bag of weed I stole from Corey ages ago. It was probably stale, but oh well. 

I stuffed it in the bowl that I used as a tooth brush holder and lit it. I haven't smoked in a while, so when I took the first hit, my head started spinning and my vision got really foggy. The rest was just a blur, me lifting it to my mouth and not even realizing.

Before I knew it, my razor was in my hand. It was a little dull, but it'll do. I placed it on my wrist, and let it kiss me in the most beautiful way ever. A smile spread across my face as it's red lipstick smeared along my pale skin.

A shrill scream broke me out of my daze. I looked up and seen Madeline standing in the door way. Wasn't it locked?

Before I could do anything, she darted down the stairs. Everything after that was a blur. 

I seen bright lights and lots of people. I was in a place with really bright walls. It was all white. I didn't like it at all.

Someone stood over me. He looked a lot like my dad. Or maybe it was Corey. I don't know. But, whoever it was, they told me it was going to be alright. Then he cleaned my kisses and wrapped them. 

He took out some long needle thing and it felt like I was going to throw up. He told me it'll make me feel better, but it just put me to sleep. He told me that when I woke up, I would feel so much better.

That fucking liar.


	2. Madeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Madeline Aphrodite Coleman  
> Age: 16  
> Birth Date: 1/2/1996  
> Reason For Being Here: Drug Addiction, Domestic Violence Victim  
> Date Enrolled: 2/26/2010  
> Current Date: 5/3/2014  
> Stays Until: Mother feels she's changed  
> Who Plays As Her: Beatrice Miller

"No." I didn't even get to ask my question, and she said no. All of this time I've spent sucking up to her, and she never lets me do anything. This is why I miss Garret. He was the only reason why I could stand my mother. I used to love hanging around him, because he was so fun. He always let me do what I want and never scolded me for doing it.

He probably hates me, now. Or, even more than he already did. All because I was a fucking idiot. I seen a little blood and freaked out. God, I hate myself. He probably hates me, too. I wouldn't even be surprised if he tried to kill me, when I see him again. 

I sent my poor brother to some hell hole in the middle of nowhere. 

I had asked my mom if I could go to a party with my best friend, Lana. And, of course, she said no. Either way, I'm gonna go. I don't listen to her, anyways. She'll be too busy taking care of the baby to notice I'm gone.

About 5 months after Garret left, she told me she was pregnant. And 3 month after that she told me it was a boy. 

She had named him Corey Jospeh Roberts, after her boyfriend. Pretty sad, if you ask me. Especially since it's not even his baby.

She saw me as some fucking babysitter, cause she always left her child with me, while she went out and got shit-faced with kids Tara's age. I should've drowned that child ages ago.

But, I'd never do that. Not to an innocent child. It's not his fault I'm so angry. It's the filthy slut that brought him into this world. It's her fault. Death would never be good enough for her. She'd probably just complain the entire time she's dead, anyways.

***

I don't know how long I've been here. All I know is that I feel really fucking good, right now.

About an hour ago, my boyfriend, Joshua Benson, gave me a cup of some red shit. The cup was fizzing, and I hesitated, at first. Then, he told me to drink it, or I'd be sorry, so I downed it in a sip. 

I had felt fuzzy, on the inside, when I did. Like I swallowed a million butterflies. Fuzzy in a good way, though. Then, I started sweating, really badly. And it felt like I was gonna puke everywhere. 

I didn't know if I enjoyed this feeling or hated it. 

Josh dragged me upstairs, and we've been here, ever since. We were sitting on a bed, and there was a small black table in front of him. A white substance was covering it, and he was setting it in thin little lines.

He confirmed my suspicions when he leaned down and held one of his nostrils, cleaning the table of one of the lines.

"Your turn." He coughed, eyes watering. All I did was stare at him. He must had me fucked up.

"I'm not snorting anything. I'm not even supposed to be here." He squinted at me, and I didn't know if I should be frightened, or what. 

Out of no where, he grabbed me by my hair and mushed my face against the table, destroying his tiny, little lines. I tried to push away, but he gripped my hair harder.

"You should learn how to keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed, yea? Stop being such a fucking brat." He whispered harshly in my ear. "I didn't ask if you wanted a go. I told your stupid ass to go. Say no to me one more fucking time. I dare you." 

He let me go, after pushing my head hard against the glass. The powdery stuff was stuck to my face by the tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh calm down." Josh groaned, rolling his eyes. He got his credit card out and fixed the little white lines. "It wasn't even that hard."

"I want to go home." I whispered. I felt myself flinch when Josh sucked his teeth and reached behind me to throw on his discarded shirt. 

"C'mon." He stood and pushed the table over, it's contents flying upwards. "I knew this stupid party would be too much for you and your scary ass."

My tears only came harder as I followed him downstairs and to his car. No matter how perfect I try to be, it always fails. I fucking hate myself, because I can never be good enough, no matter how hard I try. 

When we pulled up to my house, I bolted out the car door and towards the front door. I heard Josh get out the car and run towards me. Before I could do anything, he slammed me against the railing, leaning over me and nearly breaking the old wood.

"If you tell anybody what happened tonight, I won't hesitate to beat your sorry ass." I could tell he was drunk, or high, or whatever, by the way he slurred his words together. 

He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away. He grabbed me by the face and turned my face to his. His lips against mine hurt like hell, I could already feel them start to bruise. I tried to push him off me, but he wouldn't let me go.

I slapped him away, but he only got mad and hit me back. My vision felt as if it was fading away, and I really just wanted to lay down. 

He was so caught up in kissing me that he didn't notice the ginormous shadow coming towards us until it was too late. 

Corey grabbed Josh by his hair and pulled him backwards. Josh was about to protest, before his face paled. Corey looked like he was ready to kill somebody. I didn't even know he was coming home, tonight. Since there was about a dozen white roses scattered on the front lawn, I figured it was supposed to be a surprise. 

"You have about 5 seconds to get the fuck off our property, before I call an ambulance to come and get you." Corey's voice was so deep, it made my insides quiver. Josh was already half way to his car, before he even made his threat. 

When his car was gone, Corey snapped his head to me, and it was my turn to nearly shit myself.

"How are you going to let that scrawny ass boy hit on you like that, Madeline?" Fuck. He called me by my first name. It was always either 'Maddy' or 'Aphros' (he's corny like that). He must be super pissed.

"Uhm." I couldn't come up with anything to say. "He was too strong! And I'm not a violent person."

He took a step closer and I took one back. 

"He couldn't have weighed more than 120. I taught you better than this. You need to learn how to defend yourself." He ran a hand through his barely there hair. "If he's beating on you, you shouldn't even be with him."

"But I love him!" It was probably 3 in the morning, and I seen someone's light turn on. I just hope that they're smart enough to not open the door. 

The door behind me opened, and my mom came out, CJ half-asleep on her hip.

"What's going on?" She asked. Her eyes landed on Corey and she almost dropped the baby. "Corey?"

"Well, your daughter here was out with her boyfriend." My eyes closed, because I knew what he was about to do. That's probably his only flaw. His big ass mouth. "And he was about to beat the shit out of her."

"He was not!" I defended Josh. It's not his fault he's so violent. He just does what he wants to do to his father to other people. "It's my fault for not giving him what he wanted." 

I looked back at my mother, who was looking off in the distance. She can't say shit, because she's had her fair share of abusive relationships, too. 

"I'm calling the cops." Corey muttered, pushing past the both of us. I didn't even have the energy to stop him. They were going to take me away. I already know they are. 

I fucking hate this stupid ass town. They over-react over everything, and do everything they can to send all the children away. Somebody witnesses me get beat one time, and I have to go to some nut house. 

On the bright side, I might get to see Garret again. 

***

A week and a half later, Josh was sentenced 6 years for domestic violence, underaged drinking, and illegal drug use. A month after that, and I'm finally situated in my room (prison cell) in Cherry Hill, a mental institution all the way in West Virginia.

My roommate is this weird girl named Semaj. She always brags about how her name is James spelled backwards, and how her uncle was named James. 

At night when the lights are off, she always makes weird noises. Like, whimpering, and stuff like that. 

I know; she's a weirdo.

I haven't seen Garret at all, since I've been here. I wonder if he broke out, or something. I've asked people around, and they say that they don't know anybody by the name Garret Coleman, here. 

Funny, cause I could've sworn this is where she went him.


	3. Demetri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Demetri Isaac Karter  
> Age: 19  
> Birth Date: 5/30/1992  
> Reason For Being Here: Self-Harm, Alcoholic, Drug Addiction, Fighting, Skipping School  
> Date Enrolled: 7/12/2006  
> Current Date: 5/3/2014  
> Stays Until: 2/14/2020  
> Who Plays As Him: Drake Christopher Henning

I lived my life in a blur of partying with older kids, getting high, fighting anybody I wanted to, and fucking literally everyone. Even though I was only 14, I lived the life of an average 21 year old frat boy.

I've been arrested 5 times, and I'm not at all afraid to spend the night in the moldy cells of the detention center. 

My grandparents tell me that I'm just like my father, and that, if I don't stop, I'll end up just like him; dead. Not like that's going to stop me. 

At the moment, I was chilling at my cousin, Markus's, house. He's a 24 year old high school drop out, that works part time at McDonalds, but, when I'm older, I want to be just like him.

Much like me, he doesn't take shit from just anybody. If you try to scold him, he'll simply flip you off and laugh in your face. He's my hero.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" His current girlfriend, some fat skank named Miranda, asked me. She was wearing one of Markus' shirts, which was, like, 10 sizes too small for her. He wears really tight clothing, and she isn't the skinniest person in the world.

"Mind your fucking business, fat ass." I hissed through my teeth. She rolled her eyes and strutted back to the kitchen, her thighs jiggling with each of her movements. 

I had a freshly rolled blunt sitting on the table, and I was checking my pockets for a lighter when my phone started buzzing.

When I answered it, I didn't even get to say 'hello', when someone said "Tell Miranda to pick me up on 5th street, by Ink'd."

I already knew it was Markus, but I liked to push his buttons. "And, who the hell is this?"

"Demetri, just do it. I'm not in the best mood, right now." I hung up and called for Miranda, telling her what Mark told me. I hopped in the passengers side and waited for her to waddle down the stairs.

When I'm in the car, she lets me listen to whatever I want. Probably cause I'm like Markus' little brother, and he buys her anything she wants. 

By morning, he's just a boring old cashier at Mcdonalds. But, by night, he's the best damn drug dealer that Idaho has ever seen.

We pulled up in front of Ink'd, but didn't see Markus, so I went inside to look for him. There was about 20 dudes in their, all which were tatted and pierced up. One had his dick out, flashing his dydoe like it was some prized possession. My nose scrunched up, because he wasn't even big enough to brag about.

I heard Markus before I seen him. He was in the back yelling at someone for fucking up his tattoo. He went to go get a cobra. The tail wrapped around his neck, the body trailed down his right arm and the head stopped on his right hand, tongue sticking out on his middle finger. 

They were supposed to color the head an aqua green and the body blue, but instead they did the whole thing hot pink.

How they managed to do that, I have no idea. He probably fell asleep, or something. 

I told him to get it colored somewhere else, but he didn't listen. 

"You need to give me my fucking money back!" He was saying, his entire body flushed from, both, the tattoo and his anger. 

"Look, sir," some dude wearing a vest, showing off his belly and nipple piercings, said. "I know your angry, but we aren't allowed-"

"Fuck that." Markus growled. I wrapped my hand around his wrist, cause I seen him ball up his fist. That's never a good sign.

"Let's just go home, Mark." I tried to soothe him. "Miranda's waiting."

His top lip was curled up in a permanent snarl, but he still followed me out. I sat him in the passenger's seat, where he sat and pouted the entire ride back to his place. 

***

As soon as he unlocked the front door, he dragged Miranda to the only bed room in the apartment and fucked her so hard, that I could here her moans all the way from the parking lot, so I left.

The only thing I had on me was my skateboard and 20 dollars. So, I just went riding until I came across a park. I think this is where my mom used to take me, when I was younger. Before, she killed herself. Before my entire fucking life went haywire. 

I seen a group of dudes sitting on a bench, passing something around, so I figured this was my type of crowd. But, as I came closer. I quickly realized it wasn't.

"Demetri!" Robert, some dude Markus used to go to school with, smiled. It looked like someone punched him in the mouth, because most of the top row was gone. 

These are the crackheads. Coke whores, fiends, heroin-addicts, whatever you call them.

I stopped hanging around them when I nearly died, after smoking something one of them had laced with angel dust. I had woke up in a hospital, after I was in a coma for a month, and someone told me I had ran in the middle of traffic, naked, and got hit by an SUV going 90 miles per hour. 

I'm lucky to be alive, right now. The only thing I have to show for it is a scar on my belly. 

I thought of just rolling past and pretending I didn't hear him, before he jumped up and hugged me to his chest. I started coughing, because his clothes was dirty as fuck and he smelt like ass. 

Fucking dust bunnies. 

"I haven't seen you in so long!" He laughed, his mouth smelling like something died. "I remember when you were this short little dude with the worst acne ever, and the best grades any of us have ever seen."

"That was elementary school." I shrugged him off of me. "Which was 5 years ago."

"Still a smartalec." He laughed again. "Let me introduce you." He coughed and cleared his throat. 

An hour later (in reality, twenty minutes) I found out that he was with Shariece, Shirley, Michael, Peter, and Owen. Shariece was his fiancee, but he had 3 kids with Shirley. He lives with Peter and has known Owen since he was 12. Michael was Owen's boyfriend, and they just recently got together. 

The thing they were passing around was his phone, looking at a picture of Amber, Shirley and Robert's oldest daughter (she was 16). She was sexy as fuck, definitely someone I would screw, and I ignored all of the looks I got when I voiced my opinion. 

"Well, I have to go." I smiled. "Markus might be worried sick, that I've been gone so long." 

"Yea right!" Robert laughed, clapping me too fucking hard on the back. "But I know when I'm not wanted around. See you later!"

I hopped on my board, and left as quickly as possible, not looking back, and head back to Markus' house. 

***

When I got back to Markus' house, no one was there, so I just rode back to my grandparents'. 

I wasn't supposed to be more than 200 yards away from their front porch, so I'm pretty sure the cops are already there. But, I was actually quite stunned when I seen there weren't any cars in the driveway. Only my grandfathers old red pickup truck.

The house was empty, and quiet when I came in. I didn't expect anything of it. I went to the kitchen and almost shit myself, when I seen my grandfather sitting there.

"Um... How are you?" My face suddenly got hot, because the look on his face was not a good one.

"Sit down, Demetri. I want to have a talk with you. A serious one." He added at my grin. I can't help it, I smile when I'm nervous. 

"Genesis is in the hospital. She was on her way to the courthouse, when a semi hit her from the side. They said she was on the brink of death, and there's nothing they can do to save her." 

I didn't know how to feel. I'm not the best person, when it comes to showing emotion. I walk around with, either, a scowl or a smile, both which mean the exact same thing; Fuck off, faggot.

"I don't have the money, at the moment, to take care of you and pay her medical bills." Gemini ran his hand through his barely there hair, and I started feeling sick. "So, I'm sending you away."

"What? Why can't I live with Mark?" This is why I'm never over. They always find the right way to get on my fucking nerves. 

"Markus is not responsibly enough to take care of himself, and you know that." Gemini fired back, clasping his hands even tighter. 

"So then where are you going to send me? To live with that slut?" It burned my throat to even speak about my mother.

"There's this place, down in West Virginia. Genesis and I have been thinking about sending you there for a while. It's called Cherry Hill." I'm not listening to any of this shit this old fart is talking about. 

"There's nothing wrong with me!" My head started hurting and it felt like I was about to pass out. They always treat me like I have some sort of problem, or something. 

"You already have a room and everything. It doesn't make since to try to run away. You leave tomorrow." 

I didn't even let him finish his sentence, because I was already out the door. I didn't feel like getting my skateboard; I just took off. 

I didn't even know where I was going. My feet just carried me anywhere. 

When I stopped, I seen I was at the hospital. Why I came here, I have no idea.

It wasn't anybody in the waiting room, so I went up to the front desk. The nurse there looked like she was about Miranda's age. She had black hair, and dark blue eyes. 

She was fucking hot.

"Um, is there a Genesis Karter here?" I asked her. She looked up, with the most bored look ever. 

"Room 303." She popped her gum, like a stereotypical nurse would. 

"Thanks, beautiful." I winked, and smiled when she just glared at me. Nothing will be able to damper my mood even more than it already is.

That's what I thought before I walked into my grandmother's room. Just the sight of her made me sick to my stomach.

Her already pale skin looked as if it were made of paper, just the slightest touch will cause it to wither away. Her veins were very prominent, I could literally see the blood flowing from the door. She had a cast on her right leg and a neck brace. 

She looked like living death. 

"Nana?" I asked, my voice breaking. I walked closer and sat in the chair beside her bed. I knew she wouldn't be able to respond. She might hear me though.

"I'm so sorry." I grabbed her hand and it twitched a little in my grasp. "I should've been better to you; to both of you. Please don't leave Gemini, he needs you."

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from crying. 

"If I go away... To Cherry Hill, you have to promise me that you'll survive this. If not for me... Then for Gemini. You've been through too much shit to just go out like this."

Her hand twitched again and the door behind me opened.

"Look, little boy. Visiting hours just ended so you're gonna have to go." The nurse from earlier said, crossing her arms and checking her nails.

I didn't feel like yelling at her so I just kissed my nana on the forehead and went to pack my shit with Gemeni.

**Author's Note:**

> so, it's not really the people in the story. they just play as the characters.


End file.
